


Dinner Date

by Kamikaze2007



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze2007/pseuds/Kamikaze2007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather and Alejandro go out for a nice meal at an expensive restaurant, but will Alejandro ruin the whole night by blatantly flirting with the waitress?  And after Heather promised to pay for the meal too.  What a jerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date

Of all the relationships formed over the course of the first three Total Drama seasons, Heather and Alejandro's wasn't the healthiest or the most affectionate, but it was somehow the most stable. It might have been due to the fact that they were both extremely self-reliant, stubborn and hated relying on each other, so neither of them ever felt like they were putting more effort into the relationship than the other. For example, Duncan paid for pretty much everything he and Gwen did excluding birthday dates and very special occasions, while Heather and Alejandro actually alternated who paid for meals. If Heather paid for the last one, Alejandro would shoulder the bill for this meal and so on and so forth.

One date in particular involved a dinner at a really fancy restaurant far more expensive than the fast food and occasional Olive Garden visits that made up their usual routine. It was Heather's turn to pay for their really expensive meal, and Alejandro kind of felt bad about that. He offered again and again to pay for this one to save Heather the burden, but no matter how many times he mentioned that his dad was a diplomat and he had cash to spare, she wouldn't have any of it.

Alejandro was determined to at least help lessen the burden, but he had no idea how. However, the moment they got sat at a cute two-person booth and saw that their server was a considerably hot girl, he instantly had a plan.

It didn't take long for Heather to notice the flirtatious tones and suggestive glances Alejandro was exchanging with their server, and when she did, her expression and tone soured. It took until after they received their main course for Alejandro to notice her displeasure. The cute server placed their plates on the table and warned that they were really hot. In response, Alejandro said, “the plates aren't the only things” and winked at her slyly. After the server got flustered and walked away, Heather glared at Alejandro fiercely. “What?” He asked.

“You're not even trying to hide it,” Heather spat. “If you're going to hit on the waitress, at least wait until I'm not in earshot, you jerk.”

“I'm not hitting on the waitress,” Alejandro said, holding up his hands defensively.

“You called her hot, Alejandro. I speak English.”

“ _T_ _ómalo con calma_ ,” Alejandro replied.

“Don't you sass me,” Heather pointed at him accusingly. “Explain to me why you're doing that.”

“I'm not, trust me.” While he was saying this, Alejandro was scanning the restaurant behind Heather. The meal resumed, his eyes still wandering everywhere but his girlfriend, and when their meal was nearing completion, he seemed to have found something, because his eyes narrowed and he made a move to get up. “I'll be right back, sweetheart,” He said, making sure the last word was dripping with sarcasm. “ _Necesito el baño._ ”

“Will you stop that?” Heather snapped as he walked past her. She watched her boyfriend make a beeline for the waitress and fumed as she watched the two flirt. She crossed her arms and stared angrily at the dish in front of her. When Alejandro sat back down, she stared daggers at him until he started to get uncomfortable. When he finally asked what was wrong, Heather sank down into her seat so she could adequately kick him as hard as she could between the legs.

“ _Aye, mis cojones!”_ Alejandro squealed, making a few tables turn their heads to see what the outburst was about. “What was that for?”

Heather sat back up and smirked at him. “Where's her number, huh? I imagine you got her number.” When Alejandro didn't respond due to the pain, she slammed her hands on the table. “You did, didn't you? God, I knew this would happen eventually. What does she have that I don't have? Big boobs? I'll have you know my boobs are perfectly fine and you'd be a damn fool to pass these babies up. Geeze, this was so much easier when I could just vote other girls off when you pulled this crap.”

“No no no, you've got it all wrong,” Alejandro tried to explain. “I'm not hitting on her to cheat on you.”

“Then why are you doing it?”

Regaining his composure, Alejandro took a deep breath. “You'll see.”

“I'm sure I will,” Heather said crossing her arms.

When the bill arrived, Heather snatched it up before Alejandro could look at it. She took a look at the price she would have to pay to feed this undeserving loser, but couldn't understand how the numbers were adding up wrong. “I think they misprinted our receipt.”

“Nope, I can assure you they didn't,” Alejandro nodded. “I managed to convince our waitress to give us the employee discount.”

Heather gasped. “What, really?”

“Uh, huh.”

Heather suppressed a smile. “Why did you do that?”

“I felt bad about making you pay out the butt for the sake of keeping up our weird taking turns thing, so I got us a discount with my wild good looks and charming personality.”

Heather smirked. “You evil little germ. I'm impressed.”

Alejandro reached into his pocket. “And now I will leave the discount as a tip.”

“No you won't.”

“What?”

“She works at a restaurant, she should know she won't be getting tips. Now let's pay what we have to and let's go.”

Heather and Alejandro departed after paying and leaving a tip of “get a boobjob!” Once they were back in Alejandro's fancy sports car, he smirked at Heather. “Bet you regret kicking me like that now, huh?”

“A little bit,” Heather admitted.

“Wanna kiss them make 'em better?”

“You're disgusting, you know that?”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's my first ever Total Drama fic. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
